The study is to determine whether mitochondrial damage occurs in association with defective insulin-induced glucose disposal in people with Type II diabetes. Reduction in endurance, capacity, and muscle strength in association with the decline in mitochondrial protein and myosin heavy chain synthesis will be studied. A group of healthy gender, age, and weight matched participants will also be studied. We have completed 18 out of 32 subjects as per protocol. There are 4 diabetic participants who have both study phases performed and 2 diabetics discontinued their participation after their first study, for their own personal reasons each. The 3 remaining (out of a total of 8) diabetic individuals have already completed the first part and their second study is pending for (the latest the 26th) January 1999. We had no any drop-outs in the nondiabetic study population and 6 normal healthy volunteers have comopleted successfully the study. We are still in the recruitment-screening process, in order to enroll the rest of the needed number of volunteers for the study.